


Безвременье

by TlokeNauake



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Дино смотрел на него и чувствовал, как накатывает запоздалая истерика. Та, которой не случилось пять лет назад. Та, которая должна была случиться, чтобы всё закончилось.
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Безвременье

**Author's Note:**

> фик является частью серии "Дороги, которые нас выбирают" (по мотивам челленджа "goretober-2019", тема "Галлюцинации")

— Сомневаюсь, что вы сможете подобраться к этим ублюдкам незамеченными, — сказал Сквало, выслушав план Дино. Он, как обычно, развалился в кресле, закинув ногу на подлокотник, и мечом выводил на паркете одному ему ведомые узоры. — Без Маммон не обойтись. Я ведь не ошибаюсь, у тебя по-прежнему нет иллюзиониста?

Дино закатил глаза. 

— Мне не нужен иллюзионист. 

— Зря, — веско уронил Сквало. — Помнишь Катанию? Вы же едва ноги унесли. Скольких ты тогда потерял?

Дино поморщился и вздохнул. 

— Четверых. И Ромарио сильно зацепило. 

— Вот-вот. Если не хочешь повторения, звони Маммон сейчас. — Сквало указал подбородком на лежащий на столе телефон. 

Дино помедлил и всё-таки набрал номер. В последние годы Сквало давал ему исключительно полезные советы. 

— Пойду распоряжусь насчёт завтра, — сказал Дино, положив трубку. Он терпеть не мог торговаться, но с Маммон иначе можно было остаться без штанов.

— Вали. — Сквало откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. — Я здесь тебя подожду. 

Дино вышел из кабинета и едва не налетел на Ромарио. 

— Босс?

— Выдвигаемся завтра под прикрытием Маммон, — сказал Дино, не глядя на него. — Я уже договорился. Всё остальное по плану. 

— Маммон? — переспросил Ромарио. — Вы же не хотели с ней связываться. 

— Я передумал, — резко ответил Дино, ни с того, ни с сего разозлившись. — Её помощь необходима, если мы не хотим повторения Катании. 

Ромарио какое-то время смотрел на него молча, со всё возрастающей тревогой. Дино не выдержал первым. 

— Что? — спросил он раздражённо. 

— Вам посоветовал синьор Сквало? — со странной интонацией уточнил Ромарио.

— Именно, — отрезал Дино. — Дальше что?

— Босс.

— Ромарио. Хватит. Говори уже. 

— Сквало умер, — сказал Ромарио с жалостью. 

Дино посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Я знаю, — ответил он и, отступив обратно в кабинет, захлопнул дверь у Ромарио перед носом.

Сквало сидел на подоконнике, подтянув одну ногу к груди и болтая второй. Смотрел в окно и чему-то улыбался. Интересно, о чём он думает? 

Дино остановился и внимательно оглядел Сквало с ног до головы: шнурованные высокие ботинки, с которых за последние пять лет на пол этого кабинета не упало ни пылинки, кожаные штаны без единой царапины, небрежно расстёгнутый варийский китель с новой нашивкой взамен истрепавшейся, белоснежную рубашку, всегда едва уловимо пахнущую одним и тем же порошком, длинные блестящие волосы — неизменно чистые и гладкие.

Таким он видел Сквало пять лет назад в последний раз. 

— Ты ведь не настоящий, — не то спросил, не то сказал Дино. Сердце колотилось в горле, мешая дышать. 

Сквало медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на него. В его глазах застыло то самое выражение, которое всегда так раздражало и цепляло Дино — снисходительное и насмешливое, но неизменно тёплое и родное.

— Почему ты так решил? — спокойно спросил Сквало. 

— Твои волосы… — Дино подошёл к нему и пропустил сквозь пальцы серебристую прядь — та шёлково скользнула по ладони, свернувшись у Сквало в изгибе локтя. Дино посмотрел ему в глаза и, собравшись с духом, закончил: — Они не растут. 

Сквало усмехнулся и взял его за руку. 

— Отлично, Пони. Логика и наблюдательность на пять баллов, можешь взять конфетку, даже две. 

— Сквало. — Дино смотрел на него и чувствовал, как накатывает запоздалая истерика. Та, которой не случилось пять лет назад. Та, которая должна была случиться, чтобы всё закончилось.

Сквало склонил голову набок. Дино сглотнул, сжимая его руку в своей. И как он раньше не заметил, что в этом взгляде больше нет жизни?

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Дино беспомощно. 

— Я знаю, — сказал Сквало и улыбнулся.


End file.
